


how long before you let me go?

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: supermassive black hole [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Held Down, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: When Patrek Mallister told him he was taking him to see an amorous miller’s wife, Theon had known he would have a good time--he just hadn’t known how good.
Relationships: Patrek Mallister/The Miller's Wife, Theon Greyjoy/Patrek Mallister, Theon Greyjoy/The Miller's Wife, Theon Greyjoy/The Miller's Wife/Patrek Mallister
Series: supermassive black hole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	how long before you let me go?

When Patrek Mallister told him he was taking him to see an amorous miller’s wife, Theon had known he would have a good time--he just hadn’t known  _ how _ good.

The miller’s wife, a freckled lass named Ami, is deceptively strong. No sooner has she slipped free of her dress than she knocks a half-undressed Theon to the ground, using her supple thighs to pin his arms to the ground before she wraps his hair around her fingers and holds his head to her cunt. 

Theon, who is not used to women taking charge so easily, obeys without question, grinning even as he licks her wet, pink center. She hums and giggles, grinding her hips against his face. 

His own arousal does not go untended; a hand that can only be Patrek’s wraps around Theon’s cock, pumping slowly as Theon eats out the miller’s wife. Ami rolls and bucks her hips, the hands in his hair holding him forcefully against her center. He doesn’t mind; in fact, he finds himself embarrassingly hard, and not just from Patrek’s attentions. He likes the way she takes control, the easy dominance she displays over him.  _ Amorous _ just doesn’t do her justice.

“I like this friend of yours, milord,” she giggles, pushing the hair back from Theon’s forehead. “He’s got a nice tongue.”

“That’s a miracle, for I don’t think he’s ever put it to use before,” Patrek teases. “Have you, Greyjoy?”

Theon’s reply is muffled.

“Greyjoy? Like them ironborn?” Ami asks, brow furrowed.

“Aye, my lord Theon is the only son and heir of Balon Greyjoy. You have between your legs the future Lord of the Iron Islands.”

“Ain’t that something.” Ami grins. “Heard you ironborn can’t drown; let’s see.”

.

By the time Patrek and Ami are finished with him, he’s sore, sated, and sticky. Ami doesn’t even give him time to recover; she throws his and Patrek’s clothes at them, shrugging into her own dress as she briskly informs them that her husband will be home soon, and he’d best not catch them.

The two men stumble away from the millhouse, mounting their horses and riding away.

It’s Patrek who breaks the silence at last. “Well?”

Theon shakes his head. “Now  _ that’s _ a send-off if ever I had one.”


End file.
